Solar-powered energy is versatile: it may be used on a large scale to power solar photovoltaic power stations with megawatts of capacity and on a small scale for applications such as solar-powered rechargeable flashlights. Photovoltaic charging allows for charging when access to sunlight is available (e.g., outside during the day). The charge may be stored using one or more batteries until light is needed, such as at night.